


Obsession

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Cuddles, Deep Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Morning Cuddles, Press and Tabloids, Roomates, Tabloids, moving in, phone, press, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Ahhh, Adrien and Mari can't stand being apart: even two hours kills :P





	1. Clingy

Alya laid curled up in her bed. She was tucked away in the warmth of her bed without a care in the world. 

1:51 was the time. Nino dropped her off from their double date with Marinette and Adrien two hours ago. The two girls went into their respective rooms and Alya crashed almost instantly.

That was until she heard a ping from her phone. And then another, and another, and shocker: another. 

“Ughhh, what is it?” Alya groaned as she reached for her glasses on her nights stand.

She grabbed them and put them on as she put her thumb on the home button. Her thumb print unlocked the phone and she opened her news app. 

_Ladybug and Chat Noir Seen on Top of the Eiffel Tower Cuddling as of Ten Minutes Ago_

There was a blurry set of images attached to the article.

“They just saw each other! Come on…” Alya grumbled as she called Nino.

“Heyyyyy babe *yawn*, what’s up?” Nino asked; his voice husky with sleep.

“The lovebirds are on the Eiffel Tower again….We should move in together and then they’ll inevitably move in together too.” Alya proposed.

“Wow, it’s a little bit early for life decisions…But sure. No complaints here. I would love to live with you.” 

“Well night, I love you.” Alya whispered as sleep overcame her.

“Love you too.” She heard as she fell asleep.

The next morning Alya woke up early to go into Marinette’s room. She planned on waking her up to break the news to her girl. 

Except she found a fully clothed and cuddling Adrien and Marinette. 

“My god! You have attachment issues…” Alya grumbled.

“Not wrong.” Adrien agreed.

“Ahh, you’re awake?!” Questioned a surprised Alya.

“Yeah, I always wake up first…” Adrien replied as he played with Marinette’s hair.

“Hmmm, well care to make breakfast with me?” 

“Sure!” Adrien replied as he carefully got out of bed. He managed to not wake Marinette and he kissed her forehead lightly as they parted.

While in the kitchen the two made crêpes and eggs. They listened to light music as they worked.

“So, Nino and I were talking. How much would you mind us moving in together and you and M moving in together?” Alya questioned as she flipped a crêpe.

“I would love it, she’s my everything! Spending every moment with her possible would be great! Why now though?” 

Alya pulled out her phone and showed the article before saying, “You can’t stay apart...and besides I would like to hang out with my love more too.” 

They shared eye contact before Alya moved to turn off the stove.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot for who wakes Mari!” 

“Ughhh, Fine. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! HAHA!” Alya cheered as she crushed Adrien’s rock with her paper.

Adrien walked into Marinette’s room and kissed little butterfly kisses over her face and mouth. After a minute or so her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, “Oh it’s you.” 

“Love you too Bug! Come on Alya and I made breakfast.” Adrien persuaded as Marinette got off of her bed.

Together they all walked into the kitchen and ate at the counter talking amongst themselves. They talked the morning away until Alya remembered, "Wait Nino! We forgot about him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> Nino woke up. Alone. He made breakfast and ate alone. When he checked on his kawami, he saw a not saying went to visit Fu. Today is going good for Nino XD


	2. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of adult stuff (get your mind out of the gutter) happens :)

“ADRIEN! I GOT THE JOB!” Nino jubilated exuberantly. 

“Good for you!” He cheered positively as he looked up from the novel he was reading.

“We should go out for dinner to celebrate!” Marinette proposed as she lifted her head from Adrien’s shoulder and separated herself from her sketchbook. 

“Definitely.” Nino agreed as he plopped onto a chair near next to Adrien and Marinette’s couch. “Were you two just...reading?”

“Yeah? Adrien said questioning why Nino would ask that.

“Nothing else?” He winked slyly.

“Nope.” Mari replied popping the ‘p’ sound and everything.

“Agh, y’all are boring. It’s like you’re an old married couple!” 

“Eh, not yet.” Adrien smiled before continuing, “Just an engaged one.” 

“Wait...WHAT?!”

“He proposed yesterday night.” Marinette rejoiced with an elated smile.

“Did you tell Alya? Screw celebratory dinner for me, it’s you who we need to celebrate!”

“She didn’t tell you? We’re having a girls night and she was supposed to tell you that you’re sleeping over here.”

“Okay then, I love how included I am.”

“Heh, sorry man!” 

“It’s cool. Well, see you at dinner tomorrow, at 5 o'clock at Maxim's?” 

“Works for us,” Marinette responded with an ardent grin.

OoOoOoOo

“So girl, mani-pedi time!!” Alya cheered as she grabbed the kit from her bathroom.

The two picked their colors and prepped their nails as they began talking. “I kinda have a surprise.”

“Oh, tea? Did Mr. Model do something, not prince charming-esk for once?” Alya razzed.

“Quite the contrary. He...well: here!” Marinette stopped painting as she moved her left hand to be in front of Alya. 

“Girl-” Alya squealed. “That’s a rock!!”

The ring was simple but complicated at the same time. The gold band looked like there were vines wrapping around it. The leaves were sapphires and emeralds to match their eyes. The center of the ring was a simple ruby cut to look like a rose. Underneath the ring was an engraved paw print hidden to those who do not know the meaning. It was beautiful, just like them.

“It’s all so surreal.” 

“I’m happy for you, congrats!!” 

“But uh, the real question: will you be my maid of honor?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“Is that even a question?” Alya laughed. “HELL YEAH!”

Marinette hugged her as tears streamed down her face. “T-thank y-yo-you!”

“H-happy tears r-right?” Alya questioned as she started crying herself.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” She sniffled, “I think we screwed up our nails.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
